Mysterious and Lovely
by XxScissorLuvxX
Summary: This is one of my many ideas of how Beck and Jade might have met. There will be some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Beck and Jade Meeting**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious.**

**Alternative point of view**

Jade West walked through the doors of her familiar middle school on the first day of eighth grade. She was holding her cell phone in one hand and a cappuccino in the other. Her completely black attire matched her dark mood. She was looking down, reading a text so she didn't notice the boy who was walking towards her, looking at a white piece of paper, until it was too late. They smacked right into each other causing her to drop her Cappuccino which splattered all over the floor, just missing her clothes. "Dude, watch where your going!" she shouted "I'm so sorry," The dark haired boy quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to do that," he said. "You're lucky that didn't get on my clothes." she said grumpily, picking up her cup and throwing in the trash. She stormed off down the hallway.

Beck Oliver watched as the dark haired, pale skinned girl stormed off down the hallway, noticing how long and pretty her hair was.

After she was out of his sight, he looked back at his schedule. This being his first day inside this school, he had no idea where anything was. His family had recently moved to Los Angeles because his dad had by chance got a new job as a Hollywood screen writer.

"You lost?" Came a male voice from behind him. He turned to see a tall boy with ebony skin and longish hair. "Yeah," Beck admitted. "No worries. I'll help you," he said. "I'm Andre by the way." He said. "Beck" he replied. Andre looked over at the mess the girl had left. "What happened there?" he questioned. "Oh, um I bumped into this girl and she spilled her cappuccino then stormed off in that direction." He indicated the direction that the mysterious girl had left in. "Well then." Andre said. "What's your first period class?" he asked. "Uh, room 513. Drama." Beck replied. "Awesome." Andre said. "Same as me" Andre led Beck to their first period class.

Once inside the classroom, Beck and Andre sat down next to a hyper looking girl with striking red hair and a boy with curly black hair, who was holding a puppet that kind of favored him a little. Andre quickly introduced them. "Beck, this is Cat and Robbie. Cat, Robbie, this is Beck." he told them. "What about me?" the puppet asked. "Oh and this is Rex." Andre said. Beck gave Robbie and Rex a confused look. "Hey!" Cat exclaimed. "Hi," Beck said. "Nice to meet you" Robbie told Beck. "Yeah" Rex commented. "Nice to meet you too," Beck told them all. He looked around the room to find that the girl he had bumped into this morning also had this class. And for some reason this made him feel happy and excited. Maybe it was because he was glad that she also liked acting and maybe it was because he liked her a little…

The Teacher, a kind woman with light brown hair spoke to the class. "Hello, Everyone!" she said openly, looking around the room. "It's so nice to see so many faces today. Some I recognize and some I don't. Hopefully after today we'll all know each other a little better." She told them. "Let's start with a little activity that I like to do on the first day of school. Everyone think of something special about yourselves and get ready to tell the class." She waited a little while before continuing so everyone could come up with something to tell about themselves.

"Okay, we'll start with Taylor then work our way back through the line." She told the class. Taylor, a tall, preppy looking blonde girl who was wearing a bright pink shirt stood up. "Well, I'm Taylor. Something everyone should know about me is that I really love to shop." After she sat down, the boy behind her stood up. "My name is Caleb, and I really like trucks. My dad is also a Truck driver." He sat down and the boy behind him stood up and introduced himself. He said that he really liked computers.

Time passed and finally it was Jade's turn to stand and introduce herself. "I'm Jade and I like scary movies," she said simply, and sat back down. She looked around the class and saw that the dark haired boy who she had run into this morning had this class with her, and was also looking at her. As soon as he saw her looking at him, he looked away. _Hmm _she thought. For some reason, she was glad he had this class with her. Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to like him. _Wait, what am I saying_? She thought. _I just saw the boy and I like him? I don't even know his name._ But despite her thoughts, she really was beginning to like him. Maybe just a little.

As soon as she looked away, Beck looked back at Jade. _Jade_, he thought. He really liked that name. After awhile, it was Beck's turn to introduce himself. He stood up and said, "My name's Beck and I'm really into performing." He sat down and looked back at Jade. She was looking at him and when she noticed that he knew this, she made no effort to hide it. She just sat there and continued to stare at him. He stared back, noticing how her eyes glimmered in the light. _She's very pretty. _He thought. When she finaly looked away, he looked around the room noticing the perfect decorations and patterns. Although he was focusing on something else, Jade was still on his mind.

All throughout the class period, Jade couldn't help but think about and look at Beck. And every time she did, she found that he was also looking at her. _Okay,_ she thought. _I cannot be in love with some dude who I just met. Just forget it, Jade. _She kept telling herself that she needed to get over the fact that he seemed so right for her.

A/N: sooo, what did you think? was it great? awful? please please please review! it means a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck and Jade meeting**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

When Beck got home that day, he walked into his living room . "Hey honey. How was school?" His mother asked. "It was pretty good." Beck replied, smiling. "Did you make any new friends?" His dad asked. "Yeah, everyone was pretty nice." Beck started thinking of Jade again. Well actually, he hadn't stopped. Let's just say that she was back to his full attention. "Well that's good, honey." His mother said. "Uh-huh." Beck agreed. "Beck, remember to do your chores." His dad told him. "Yeah, got it." He said. He grabbed a cookie from the bowl on the table and started to walk up to his room, but his mom stopped him. "Not until you've finished your diner." She said. "Fine" He said, putting the cookie back and going up to his room. He loved his parents. And they loved him back, but sometimes their rules were a bit much. _Maybe I should move out._ He thought. _Yeah, sure._ He lied down on his bed and turned on his TV, thinking about Jade some more.

Jade walked into her house after school. She wore her usual scowl and today it was sort of deeper because she couldn't get Beck off her mind and she didn't have enough money to buy that black and purple shirt she saw at the mall. Her mind was tossing around thoughts like "Maybe not getting Beck off her mind was not that much of a bad thing." _Whatever_, she thought. "Hey Dad, remember that play I auditioned for last week? I got the part!" She said to her dad, who was sitting on the couch. "Jade, you know performing has no redeeming qualities." He told her. "Yeah it does." She said trying to maybe get him to like performing a little.

She was dead set on believing that he hated her. He thinks that wanting to be an actor or director or anything like that is just stupid and you shouldn't waste your time. But Jade knew that it had meaning and was very fun. "Lots of successful people wouldn't have been so successful if they didn't have performing." She said. He sighed. "There's no sense in getting on a stage and pretending to be something that you're not for a bunch of people who don't even care to know your real name." She frowned and walked up her stairs, meeting her mom in the hallway. "Hi hon. how was school?" Her mother asked her. "Fine," she answered. "Well that's good." She said. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked. "Um, I don't know. Surprise me." She cracked a smile. "Okay," her mom smiled back and continued down the hallway. Jade walked into her bedroom. She turned on her iPod and grabbed a pair of scissors off her dresser. As she sat down on her bed, tons of thoughts were swarming in her head. But the main thing that she was thinking about was Beck. He had such a nice name, not to mention a gorgeous face and insane hair. She continued to think about Beck and this time she didn't stop herself. Maybe now she wanted to think about Beck.

Later that week at school, Jade bumped into Beck - quite literally – again. This time, he dropped his books and papers all over the floor. _Thank goodness I wasn't holding a cappuccino this time, _Jade thought. "Sorry," Beck said even though it wasn't his fault. Jade sighed. "It's fine," She said, helping him with his books. "Thanks," he said when she handed him a book. "Whatever," she said simply, turning to leave. "wait," he grabbed her by the wrist, causing her to spin around and face him again. She looked down at his hand which was wrapped tightly around her wrist. "sorry," he said, letting go. "What do you want?" she asked him. "Oh, um, I was just going to ask you if you would like to hang out with us today. At lunch I mean." He finished. "us?" she asked. "yeah," he replied. "Me, Andre, Robbie and Cat." She raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I guess." She answered blankly. "Great. So I'll see you there." He said. "Yeah, see you," she replied, walking to her next class.

Jade's POV

On my way to my next class, I glanced down at my wrist that Beck had grabbed, which was tingling for some strange reason. I sighed, thinking about the way I had melted when he gazed into my eyes. _Ugh, Jade stop with the sappiness_. I reprimanded myself. Once inside the classroom, I sat down and started thinking about Beck again. Of course I'd be thinking about Beck. It seems that's all I ever think about these days. Beck, Beck, Beck. But at least it's Beck and not some other dude. Beck is different somehow. He's handsome and has a great personality. But that's not all. I feel like I can be more of myself around him. The real Jade. Not the Jade that I make myself seem to be. Dark and closed off. It's not that I want to be closed off from the world. It's just that I kind of learned at an early age that you can't really trust anyone. And that everyone you see is just going to dump you eventually. Not that that's true. But that's the way I see everything. Because that's the way it has always been for me. But when I'm around Beck it's like all the memories of people who have treated me bad and left me behind disappear.

Third person POV

At 12:05, Cat, Andre, and Robbie were sitting at a table eating lunch when Beck and Jade walked up and sat down next to each other. "Hey, Beck!" Cat exclaimed. "Hey," Beck said back. They gave Jade a strange look, then looked at Beck with the same expression. "Oh, I invited Jade to sit with us today." Beck told the group. They still seemed shocked a little but quickly hid it. "That's cool," Andre said. "Yeah," Cat commented. The rest of lunch passed by quickly, and before they knew it, the bell rang. They stood up and went off to their next period classes.

Beck caught up to Jade in the hallway, and walked to history class together. When they got to their classroom, they took their usual seats next to each other. Jade felt that it was very boring, and that it drug on and on. Beck on the other hand kind of liked learning about history. When class was over, Jade got up and walked quickly out of the classroom. Beck found her by her locker with her back to him. He poked her once on her shoulder, and she turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Do you like picnics?"

"maybe,"

"Do you want to have a picnic this weekend?"

"With you?"

"Yes,"

She looked him in the eyes. "So you're asking me out?" She asked. "Yes." He said. She didn't say anything, just stood there and continued to look at him. "What's you're answer?" He asked after a few more seconds. "Yes," she said simply. He smiled. "Seven O'clock sound good?" He asked her. "Sure whatever," she replied.

Beck went home feeling good that day.

Jade went home feeling equally good that day.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it good, bad, ugly? Please review**!


	3. Chapter 3

Beck and Jade meeting chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

A/N: this is their first date and maybe I'll throw in a little extra if I feel like it.

Beck came by Jade's house at 7 o'clock on the dot. He had packed sandwiches, chips and water in a picnic basket. Once they had reached their destination- a small reclusive part of the park- they sat down and laid out their lunch. "So, do you like parks?" He asked her. "I do when there are no little kids or pollen flying around." She replied. "Oh yeah, I'd hate to have a bunch of kids flying everywhere." He said. "What?" she asked. "You said you like the park when there aren't any kids or pollen flying around," He answered, clearly teasing her. "You know what I meant," she scowled. "Yeah, but I also know what you said," he told her. "If you want to go on another date with me then I would suggest that you don't bug me," she said angrily. "Okay, I'm sorry," He quickly apologized. She smiled. "Good," he smiled back. "Why don't you like kids?" he asked. "Because their stupid and annoying." She replied. "And all they ever want to do is aggravate people to death," she continued. "Okay then," he said. The rest of the day went good. Jade was sad to see that it was getting dark and they would have to leave in a few minutes. At about 9, they got up and packed everything back into the basket. When Jade got home that day, she reflected back upon how good her day had been, and how she would love to go on another date with him.

The following Monday, Beck met Jade at her locker. "Hey," He greeted her. She looked up at his smiling face and almost cracked a smile herself. Almost, that is. She hated Mondays. "Why do you look so upset?" he asked her. "Because I am," she stated flatly. "And why is that?" he inquired. She sighed in exasperation. "Because I hate Monday's okay?" she almost yelled. "But why? It's a beautiful day," He said cheerily. "Don't you have anything better to do?" She asked him angrily. "Well, I, Uh, no not really," He finally finished. "Well, why don't you _find_ something better to do?" she asked. "Okay, fine if you really want me to leave. . ." he said turning around. She scoffed at his attitude. "Okay, okay, okay," she said. He turned back around and smiled. This time she couldn't help but smile back this time. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by the bell. "Hey, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" he asked her. "Yeah, sure," she replied. "Okay, good," he replied as they walked to first period together.

After class, Beck asked Jade out on another date. And of course she said yes. So that Friday, they went to their special spot at the park.

Jade was really starting to like Beck a lot. And Beck was really starting to like Jade a lot. On their third date Beck said "So are we like, a couple now?" she thought about it. "Well it's not official yet." She said. "What?" he asked confused. We haven't officially started dating yet," she repeated. "And how do you see that?" He still didn't understand. "You'll see soon enough," she replied mysteriously. "Okay," he said.

On their fourth date, they went to the movies, and sat near the back. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she cuddled closer to him. Afterword, he asked her if they were officially dating. "Not yet," she replied. He sighed, wondering what it would take to get her to "officially" date him.

On their fifth date, they went back to their spot at the park. For the first few minutes, they talked and enjoyed the sunshine. At the moment they were talking about how Jade hated bras that hooked in the front. "Hey, what if someone put their bra on backwards and didn't realize it?" Beck suddenly asked. Jade, for some reason found this hilarious and busted out laughing. He couldn't help but join in her laughter. "That would be so funny." Jade said. "It would look like they had boobs on their back," She commented. "And what if someone was like, behind them and they said 'hey your hair's in your face' and they turned around and had no idea what they were talking about," Beck said, which made her laugh harder.

When their laughter finally died down, they just sat there and looked into each other's eyes. Beck leaned forward and kissed her, their lips fitting perfectly together. When he pulled away, she smiled and said, "Now we're officially dating,"


End file.
